


Seasonal Fluff

by pumabox



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, I mean, even the fic is named fluff, first work on here, sooo much fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumabox/pseuds/pumabox
Summary: Feel good, fluffy little stories of various Pokemon for when you need something nice.





	1. Fall 1: The Jack-o-Lantern

**Author's Note:**

> So, fun fact, this little fic was inspired by a little drawing I made of a lit jack-o-lantern with a Vulpix peeking out around it. I think a lot of these little fics will stem from things like that, so hopefully I can actually have some level output in writing fanfiction for once.

**Fall 1: The Jack-o-Lantern**

Vulpix huffed and puffed, straining to continue onwards, but it was too much. She had to put down the pumpkin she was telekinetically carrying before she dropped it. Once the pumpkin was settled on the ground, Vulpix flopped down beside it, panting hard. Carrying things that were as large as you was hard, even with psychic powers.

Vulpix looked at the rest of the path to her den and laid her ears against her head and whined. She wasn’t even a third of the way there! A gentle poke by a sharp claw to her side a moment later had her looking over. There stood a Drilbur with an orange scarf around his neck. Drilbur smiled, and asked if Vulpix wanted help. Vulpix yipped in happiness and agreement, and got up, having caught her breathe. Together, they picked up the pumpkin, Drilbur with his clawed hands and Vulpix telekinetically, and they made good time towards Vulpix’s den.

The sun was starting to go down when they finally reached the den. They set the pumpkin down off to the side of the entrance, and Vulpix quickly retrieved some supplies from inside. Drilbur carefully secured his scarf out of the way, then cut the pumpkin open and Vulpix scooped out the gooey insides. She separated the goo from the pumpkin seeds and placed them in two separate jars to give to Granny Slurpuff later to make some delicious treats out of. Drilbur and Vulpix then decided on a simple face for their Jack-o-Lantern.

Drilbur set to carving while Vulpix prepared the candle that would go inside. When Drilbur was done, Vulpix lit the candle with a gentle exhale of flame and then carefully lifted the candle and its plate into the pumpkin. Once it was settled, Drilbur placed the top back into place and cleaned his claws, retrieving his scarf after that. The sun was almost set fully by now. The two stepped back to admire the fruit of their hard labor, and cheered happily. The lantern was perfect and the two were very happy.


	2. Fall 2: The Leaf Pile

**Fall 2: The Leaf Pile**

Pichu crept into the clearing, his friends in the bushes with him. The forest was so colorful, if chilly now, but all the youngsters agreed that the falling leaves were the best part of the season. The reason: the piles of leaves that go absolutely everywhere when you jump out of them.

This particular clearing was chalk full of the piles. Some huge, others very wide, all sorts of them just everywhere in the clearing. It was, to them, a wonderful playground just waiting to be used. And with a playful war-cry, Eevee set them all off by running and leaping into the closest pile.

It was glorious chaos, with leaves going everywhere and their laughter filling the air as they played. However, their fun was interrupted when Pichu jumped into one particular pile and a deep cry of someone who was startled sounded out. Everyone paused what they were doing and came over to the pile, with Pichu jumping out and onto the ground nearby. The pile shook and out popped out the majestic foliage covered head of the usually stern Mr. Sawsbuck, who looked rather put out at having been so rudely awoken.

The youngsters and Mr. Sawsbuck stared at each other for a moment. When Mr. Sawsbuck blinked the youngsters all cried out and ran out of the clearing, trailing leaves behind them. Mr. Sawsbuck just looked on before heaving a sigh and shaking his head, a few loose leaves falling off from his foliage covered rack. Reburying himself in his leaf pile, he went back to sleep, hoping to not be jumped on a bunch of rambunctious youngsters again for another few hours. He didn’t really expect that to happen though. Many children had a fascination with leaf piles after all.


	3. Fall 3: Rainy Reading

**Fall 3: Rainy Reading**

It was a cold, blustery, and very wet day, and Kirlia and Vulpix curled up under a blanket together reading by the fire of the fireplace. Ms. Gardevoir was busy in the kitchen, making soup and her delicious chocolate-honey cakes. The scents that came out of the kitchen were amazing, and the two younger pokemon by the fire basked in the comforting atmosphere as they lost themselves in the fantasy story they were reading together.

The scent of chocolate wafting throughout their homes, the warmth of the fire crackling merrily, the soft warmth of Vulpix curled against her, the pattering rain against the windows and walls. All of these combined gave Kirlia a strong sense of comfort and home as she read. While it would probably be very miserable to be outside at this time, inside it was lovely.

Kirlia was happy that her friend had decided to visit them today and stay the night. It made this rainy day of reading even better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this gives a sense of calm and comfort, especially for all of us in the US as of posting this.  
> Stay safe everyone.


	4. Fall 4: Frosty Art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little calm thing, and was inspired by the one time I saw a leaf that was completely incased in ice when I was little. I remember being completely fascinated by it and so this ficlet was born. It seemed relevant, especially as we enter December and winter in the northern hemisphere.

**Fall 4: Frosty Art**

Sneasel was deeply focused as she worked. A swirl of frost here, an ice-covered leaf collection lodged and frozen to a deep scratch there. One final shaving off of some excess ice and she stepped back the last time to admire her work.

The portrayal of when Articuno comes to freeze the northern forests during the first day of winter was honestly beautiful in the afternoon sunlight, the larger crystals of ice sparkling and complimenting the frost lines and gouge accent lines. The ice-covered leaves just added a beautiful texture and visual detail, having been placed on the trees within the foreground of the picture.

Sneasel smiled in satisfaction at the fruit of her five hours-worth of labor, and knew that Ms. Froslass and Ms. Glaceon would absolutely enjoy this piece. It helped that their clearing was perpetually freezing, especially during the fall and winter, thanks to their presence there, so the piece would last for however long they would live there.

Sneasel always liked these kinds of commissions, it let her really stretch out her frosty art skills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that everyone who had been working in retail yesterday and perhaps today too find this soothing if you read it, and have at least something of a rest from that insanity. You have my deepest sympathies and wishes for your wellbeing.


	5. Winter 1: Lights of Joy

The mood was festive, and everyone was full of excitement and anticipation. Everyone was preparing for the event that would happen later that night. The chefs and bakers of the community were going full tilt at making all sorts of delicious things. The Litwick Candle Collective, Ms. Froslass and Ms. Glaceon were all working with Sneasal to set up the decorations and lights.

It was the annual Festival of Winter Lights, a weeklong celebration of the end of the year and the beginning of the new year. The first night was always a big party, containing the Ice Lights that marked the cold winter of year’s end transitioning to the new year. Everyone indulged in a lot of baked goods and lovely warm dishes as they mingled and enjoyed themselves, with those who could doing the traditional dances once the lights were ignited.

The local ghosts always worked in tandem with the most skilled ice-makers to make the Ice Lights, as the lights the ghosts called up were cool enough not to melt the ice. It was a gorgeous sight when finished, and one that lasts the entirety of winter when done right even if the ghost-lights only last as long as the festival.

The local fire types that could make it also helped out by carefully creating fires in strategic positions that wouldn't melt the ice to provide heat for the less cold-inclined pokemon. Ground types that were active ensured said fires were safe to not cause a forest fire.

When it was all said and done, everyone was enjoying themselves. The youngest members played many games, the dancers performed well, and the light and ice sculptures were gorgeous. Families of a variety of configurations spent time with each other to catch up on things that weren’t said throughout the year, and new members were welcomed. Overall, the first night of the festival was a lovely success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays (and Merry Christmas in particular at this time if you celebrate it)!  
> Also, a happy new year, here's to hoping that 2021 won't be the absolute dumpster fire that 2020 was.


	6. Winter 2: Warmth in a Blizzard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warmth, cuddling, and storytelling by a fire. What more could you want? :)

The wind outside howled as it pelted snow from the sky at everything. Inside, Vulpix, Kirlia, and Drilbur cuddled together near the fire of the fireplace as they enjoyed the soup Ms. Gardevoir made, and Ms. Gardevoir was sitting nearby and enjoying a bowl herself. The cozy living area was lit warmly by the fireplace and some candles on the three of the tables within the room. All of the inhabitants were covered in blankets, and enjoying the heat coming from their soup.

Ms. Gardevoir was telling the three younger pokemon a gripping story about an amnesiac explorer and their partner with a strange marked stone as they made their way onto becoming legends. They finished their soup around the waterfall exploration, and the trio of younger pokemon fell asleep cuddled together when Ms. Gardevoir reached the beginning of the guild’s exploration.

Ms. Gardevoir smiled as she used her psychic abilities to place into more comfortable positions on the large cushion they were on, and then got a comfortable pallet for herself to sleep on and placed right next to the cushion. Once she got herself comfortable and cozy under a warm blanket, and tucked the trio under their own, she relaxed and listened to the blizzard until she fell asleep, confident in her protections keeping things nice and safe for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this gives you some nice warm feelings. Where I live we've had a bunch of snow fall in the past week, heck even today some fell. I will say though, walking through a park while it's snowing is a nice experience, and it all looks so pretty.


End file.
